


The Wolf and the Banshee

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Peter saves Lydia from Eichen House instead of Scott and Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Banshee

Peter rushed down the long hallway under Eichen House. All he could hear was his own loud clumsy footsteps. His extended claws scratched the concrete walls on either side of him.

The ex-alpha’s eyes were a murderous blue, a mantra chanting through his head; Lydia…Lydia…Lydia… He could smell her fear, her anxiety. It pulsated down the long corridor.

Soon he reached a gate, as he slammed his body viciously against it, he heard bones crack from the force of it. But he didn’t care, he didn’t notice. After a few dozen tries of bashing the gate open, he gave up, breathing hard. To his left was another set of stairs, and another gate at the bottom. Rushing down, he lost his balance and crashed into the iron.

There, curled up on the far side was Lydia. He looked at the door and suddenly it seemed very frail, so weak. He let out a roar and ripped it clear off the hinges. Lydia screamed and Peter covered his ears, falling to his knees.

He managed to croak out, “Lydia…”

She stopped and his ears rang from his fetal position on the floor. She quickly crawled over to him and he could hear her apologizing, but it was muffled from her scream. He could only look up at her.

His whole body felt numb as she helped him up and he said, “Let’s get you out of here.”

He limped towards the gate, her following close behind. By the time they got out of the building, Lydia’s hand was tucked safely into his, and he wasn’t planning on letting go.


End file.
